


once the butterfly flaps its wings

by vinndetta



Series: butterfly effect [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Arin Hanson, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Suzy isn't the only one that had a rebound.





	once the butterfly flaps its wings

"Don't you ever get jealous?"

Arin raises his eyebrow, looking up at Suzy's face. Before, he was comfortably nestled in her neck, arms wrapped around her. 

"What makes you say that?"

Suzy presses her lips together.

"The rebound that I had after we took a break."

"That happened... years ago. Why would I feel jealousy?"

"Oh, I don't know," Suzy smiles nervously. "Even back then? What about then?"

Their legs are tangled together, their bodies wrapped around each other like they might be pulled apart by a strange force.

"Huh," Arin scrunched his face up. "I mean, we were on a break. You could do whatever you want, really."

"But, didn't you ever, you know..." Suzy rests her head on the pillow, looking at Arin's face across from her. "... wonder about it?"

"Suzy, honey." Arin presses a kiss to her forehead. "What matters to me is that we came back together in the end."

Suzy seems satisfied at that, so Arin scoots up on the bed in order to get at the same eye level. Arin presses a chaste kiss to her lips, which she smiles through.

"You know," Arin says, as he pulls away from the short kiss. "It'd make me a hypocrite if I ever got mad at you for that."

Suzy blinks, then widens her eyes. "Wait-"

"Well, it's not like it was anything serious." Arin spat out quickly. "I just, well, there was some flirting, mostly not on my part."

There's silence.

"Well, there was that one night stand that one time..."

Suzy furrows her eyebrows. "You've never mentioned anything about that."

"It just didn't seem important. There wasn't anything... there, really."

Arin sees Suzy reach out to cup his cheek, staring into his eyes. She lifts his chin up to face her completely, so that he couldn't even attempt to look away.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

Arin's throat feels dry.

"Suzy..." is all that he can manage.

Suzy burrows her head into his chest. He can feel her breathing slowly, her arms holding her against Arin's body.

"I do believe you. That it wasn't serious, I mean. You don't have to tell me everything, you know. We're fine."

Arin's heart thumps a little harder in his chest.

"Suz?"

"Yeah, Arin?"

Arin lets the silence linger for a little bit.

"This is going to sound ridiculous, but-"

"I'm sure it's not-"

"Suzy, I met a guy."

Suzy lifts her head up to look at Arin with a befuzzled expression.

"A guy...?"

"It was at a bar, you know, not too far after we had separated."

Arin smiles softly in a nostalgic manner.

"We started talking, and then, we couldn't stop, and then we went back to his place and then..."

"Then..." Suzy said under her breath.

Arin grins a little, but in a way that was nowhere close to one of happiness. It was a smile that was meant to show anything but sadness.

"We sorta - just maybe, kind of - perhaps had sex?" Arin's voice raised in pitch about an octave at his confession.

Suzy blinked.

"I don't think I saw him the next morning. I can't even remember what he looked like, or anything."

Suzy sighed softly, as in the motherly way that they would look at their child who was unknowingly making a mess. But Arin could see that Suzy's eyes were not angry, but rather, accepting.

"So, how did that feel for you?"

"S-Suzy!" Arin sputtered, his face turning darker by the second. "Don't ask me what gay sex felt like!"

"Do you think I could help you with that?" Suzy winked.

Arin let out a loud laugh. "You want to peg me?"

"You said it, not me." Suzy grinned widely. "Besides, I totally wanna know the details and shit. Be a proud bisexual, Arin."

Arin rolled his eyes. "Oh, Suz, you silly."

"You're the one with the Freudian slip about being pegged."

"Okay, you got me there." Arin threw a hand up in meek acceptance.

"But, seriously," Suzy's voice went dark and deep. "Do you really not remember anything?"

"All I remember is his first name."

"Which is?"

Arin blinked at his girlfriend's persistence.

"His name was Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is following a universe where dan, 29, meets arin, 21, in florida during arin and suzy's break. stuff happens.
> 
> this will become a series!
> 
> i hope you enjoy! i'm vinndetta on ko-fi and tumblr, as well as vinndictive on twitter! thanks for reading! kudos + comments always appreciated<3


End file.
